


Real

by Lafaiette



Series: Solavellan Babies - Fenor and Ashera [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Giving Birth, Humor, Mama!Lavellan, Papa!Solas, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Solas! Solas!”</p>
<p>A drowsy smile curled his lips and he reached out for Lavellan, eyes still closed.</p>
<p>“Is the baby kicking again, <i>vhenan</i>?” he asked with love and mirth, but her next words and the way she pronounced them - with panic, fear, and a heavy dose of pain - made him jerk awake and sit up instantly.</p>
<p>“I… I think it’s coming!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A series of short vignettes from Tumblr, showing Solas and Lavellan's journey towards parenthood, starting from the early days of her pregnancy to the birth of the baby. Lavellan is based on my [Scarlet Lavellan](http://lafaiette.tumblr.com/post/126370215435/more-pictures-of-my-scarlet-lavellan-because-i-am).

“Solas! Solas!”  
  
His eyes snapped open and he stared at Lavellan, mouth slightly agape, panic replacing the sleepiness written all over his face. It took him only a few moments to fully wake up, then he sat up abruptly, a foot already dangling out of the bed, and exclaimed: “The baby! Is the baby coming?”  
  
Lavellan smiled, shaking her head.  
  
“ _Vhenan_ , it’s way too early for the baby. Still three months left, remember?”  
  
His mouth closed slowly and he cleared his throat, the blush that had reached his ears visible even in the dark room illuminated only by the moonlight and the faint fire in the fireplace.  
  
“Of… of course.” he mumbled, but didn’t relax, not even when she giggled. He panicked again and insisted: “Are you unwell? Do you need the healer? Or…”  
  
He looked around. There were a plate with fruits and a pitcher with fresh water on the table near the bed, but he didn’t look convinced.  
  
“Hungry. Are you hungry? I can go to the kitchens and take anything you want-”  
  
“Solas.”  
  
“Why is the flame so low?” he was frowning at the fireplace now, as if it had decided to exstinguish the fire by itself. He waved his hand and the warmth and light in the room increased.  
  
“Much better.” he turned to Lavellan with a smile, which quickly became an expression of worry and guilt again. He took both her hands and squeezed them, rubbing his thumbs on her long, smaller fingers.  
  
“Were you cold? Is that why you called me? Forgive me, it should have stayed strong until tomorrow, but I was so deeply asleep that…” he sighed, probably cursing himself, and fixed her nightgown and the shawl on her shoulders.  
  
“Solas, I wasn’t cold.” she reassured him, unable to fight the huge grin curling her lips. “How could I be with so many blankets and furs on the bed?”  
  
He looked at them, the frown returning; it means he was concentrating hard on something and he punctually said, with a thoughtful hum: “Perhaps we should add more. The next days are going to get colder and-”  
  
“Solas, no!” she laughed and he continued, as a sudden - wrong - realization lit his eyes: “Do you want a massage? On your back-”  
  
“No.”  
  
“On your feet then!”  
  
“No! I am fine, _vhenan_ , I…”  
  
“Your head. Does your head hurt? I can use my magic to-”  
  
“ _Fenedhis_ , Solas.” Lavellan snorted and brought his hands on her swollen belly; he immediately fell silent, eyes wide, and his shoulders _finally_ slumped and he resumed breathing normally.  
  
“See?” she whispered with a soft smile. “The baby is kicking.” She looked up at him, blushing, and continued: “It has never been so strong before and I wanted you to feel it. I’m sorry if I scared you or woke you up in a bad way. I was just…” she laughed, eyes sparkling. “I was just so excited!”  
  
“ _Ma sa’lath_ …” Solas swallowed, too flustered to keep his voice even, palms pressed delicately on her, feeling the life inside move and show its presence. He looked at her in return and smiled, his eyes shining and glossy. “Thank you.”  
  
He kept his hands on her belly for long minutes, staring at it with awe, his fingers caressing the skin beneath the nightgown. Lavellan laid down again, watching him and every subtle change on his face; he went from moved to enthralled, then to emotional again.  
  
Before falling asleep, she felt him rest down as well, an arm draped protectively over her, his lips pressed gently, but with fervor, on hers. She smiled and cuddled against his chest, nuzzling his neck and kissing it, and he whispered words of love in Elvhen, his voice low, soft, thick with emotion.  
  
The next morning, there were more blankets and furs on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sometrashland](http://sometrashland.tumblr.com/) drew [a beautiful fanart](http://sometrashland.tumblr.com/post/125625465378/do-you-have-any-more-papasolas-to-share-with-us) of this scene! ( ´ ▽ ` )


	2. Chapter 2

“Solas! Solas!”

A drowsy smile curled his lips and he reached out for Lavellan, eyes still closed.

“Is the baby kicking again, _vhenan_?” he asked with love and mirth, but her next words and the way she pronounced them - with panic, fear, and a heavy dose of pain - made him jerk awake and sit up instantly.

“I… I think it’s coming!”

He gawked at her for a second - her hair was stuck to her sweaty forehead, her lithe body was shivering and trembling and one of her hands was pressed on her swollen belly, as if she was trying desperately to hold the baby in until help arrived.

“The… the midwife!” Solas exclaimed, stumbling out of the bed. He didn’t want to leave her alone, though - _not again, never again_ \- and he hesitated, looking back and forth from the stairs to Lavellan, who was groaning and gripping the sheets with all her strength.

“Solas…!” she gasped again and he moved to lift her into his arms and run downstairs, guests and other inhabitants of Skyhold be damned. He knew Lavellan didn’t mind being seen in that state - _everyone_ in Thedas knew the Inquisitor was pregnant anyway and she and the baby were more important than anything else. The petty nobles in the fortress could faint and shriek in horror for all he cared. 

Just as he was taking her into his arms, though, a familiar sound echoed in the room and Cole appeared at his side, eyes wide open, fixated on her trembling form.

“Cole!” relief flooded into Solas and he added with a firm tone: “Go call the midwife! Wake her up and tell her the baby is coming!”

“Pain, fear, and excitement mixed together. I wonder what they look like, I wonder if it’s a little boy or a little girl. The women in the clan told me it would hurt, but I am ready, I want to see-”

“ _Now,_ Cole!”

The boy blinked and nodded, disappearing with the same loud sound, and Solas turned back to Lavellan, holding her against his chest.

“Breathe, _ma sa’lath_ , breathe…” he whispered, stroking her back as she clung to his shirt and yelped in pain. Then the most beautiful of things happened and he froze.

She started laughing.

“This baby is a little beast.” she giggled, a droplet of sweat running down her temple and Solas cupped her cheek. “I think they got it from you.”

“Probably.” he chuckled with a shaky voice and a shaky smile, his eyes filling with tears despite his best efforts to keep them at bay. “Although their mother can be quite the force of nature as well.”

“Sweet talker.” she smiled, cheeks red, then another stab of pain came and she whimpered into the linen shirt he slept with.

“ _Vhenan, ma uthlath_!” Solas laid her down, making her rest against the big, soft, puffy pillows, and held her hand. “Here, grip it as tightly as you like. You won’t hurt me.”

“Solas…” she bit her lips, stifling her moans of pain. “Tell me… tell me a story.”

He leaned closer as she arched her back and relaxed back into the pillows.

“One of your journeys into the Fade or your younger days in Arlathan or… I don’t know, just tell me something.”

“A family.” he started and her eyes, that just a few moments before were drilling a hole into the fireplace, moved to look at him intently. “I saw the memory of a happy family, once in the Fade. Spirits of love and joy reenacted it, drawn by the happiness those people had spread all around them.”

He continued, holding Lavellan’s hand in his own, giving her comfort and relief with soothing magic and distracting her with what he had seen in his dreams, his voice soft, cracking often due to the excitement, fear, and joy he felt as well, the combination of them that Cole had described burning into him like the flame in the fireplace.

Then the door opened and the midwife, accompanied by the kind Cole and two other women, appeared at the top of the stairs, mouth set in a straight, confident line, sleeves already rolled up.

Down below, there was a peculiar commotion that Solas hurried to ignore, knowing too well what it meant.

“What do you mean I can’t go up and help?? I am her best friend!”

An indignant voice interrupted the first one.

“You are a _necromancer_ , darling. I hardly doubt someone with your knowledge could help in a matter like this. I, on the other hand…”

“What? Are you going to offer fashion advice to the newborn?”

An horrified gasp, then a booming voice stepped in: “Seriously, I’ve seen how our Tama take care of the babies. Tell your boss _I_ can really give her a hand!”

“No!” the thrilling voice of another of the midwife’s apprentices replied. “She said that only the father can stay and help!”

“Maker’s breath, Lavellan is not a wolf! How is _he_ supposed to help?” Dorian spluttered and Solas’ scowl went away only because Lavellan started giggling again.

“Chuckles is probably gonna call one of his spirit friends. Wanna bet a sovereign, Sparkler?”

“I am in.”

“Where’s that _thing_? Hey, why can he stay there with them and we can’t?”

“I… I think we should lower our voices. I am sure they can hear us.”

“Josephine, your hands are shaking!”

“I am so nervous, I can barely stand up!”

Solas cursed under his breath, but the sight of Lavellan laughing and the confusion below made his heart soar and he found himself smiling, almost grinning.

At least until the midwife - an imposing, elderly dwarf - shot him a glare and ordered him to start being useful.

“You are a mage, young man, are you not?”

Solas ignored the urge to tell her that he was _immensely_ older than her and just nodded, his hands still cradling Lavellan’s tenderly.

“Good! Then raise your ass and fill a large bowl with hot water.”

He mumbled a positive answer and reluctantly left the bed, already missing Lavellan’s touch and warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

The midwife and her apprentices were prepared and good at their job, Solas had no doubt. The old dwarf even let Cole give her a hand and the boy followed her instructions with extreme care and attention, so mindful and focused on his tasks that Solas wondered if he had done something like that before.

He, on the other hand, was making a mess.

“Less healing magic!” the dwarf hissed, slapping his hands away from Lavellan’s writhing body. “She needs to feel the contractions!”

“I… I am sorry.” Solas looked at his wife and her giggles helped him calm down a little. He could see the pain etched on her shiny, wet face and he longed to see it _gone_ , to use all his healing abilities to stop her whimpers and tears. However, he knew it was important that she pushed, that she kept going thanks to the spasms. 

That didn’t help make him feel less guilty though.

The voices below had subsided; he could hear them just every now and then, weak complaints that were punctually hushed by the third apprentice. He took Lavellan’s hand again, whispering sweet words of praise and love, kissing her head, giving her courage even if he was terrified and his usual brilliant, analytical mind was akin to an empty field filled with thick, white fog.

“Inquisitor.” the midwife’s tone was kind and stern at the same time. “You have to push more.” 

“I am trying!” Lavellan cried out, her grip on Solas’ hand so tight their bones made a creaking sound. “I can’t do more than this!”

“You have to. Please, just a little more. You are doing very good.”

“Really?” she whispered in a soft, small, hopeful voice and Solas intervened, tucking her head into the crook of his neck, heart hammering in his chest:

“Yes, _ma sa’lath_. You are incredible.” a kiss on her temple, then on her cheek, his eyes glossy again. “I am here, never fear. I will always be here.”

She smiled, the sweetness in her expression not influenced by her pain, and he began suffusing her body with healing magic again - not too much, despite his heart-wrenching guilt - and closed his eyes, continuing to murmur loving things in her ear.

He remembered so clearly the day she had told him she was pregnant and he couldn’t believe all that time had already passed, that they had already arrived to the climax, the ultimate act of that long and at the same time so brief journey. 

There was going to be another person in the room soon, a little creature born from their love and union, another soul that carried both his and her essence. 

Lavellan whimpered, following the midwife’s instructions to breathe and exhale deeply, and Solas pressed his cheek on the top of her hair, giving her all his support and comfort.

 

  
_\- Nine months before -  
_

_  
_She came to him with a bright, blinding smile, cheeks flushed and books in her arms.

He was sitting at their desk, in the rooms that once belonged only to her, but that were now his too, every corner filled with domesticity and happy memories and feelings. He smiled back, closing the tome he was poring over, and got up.

“ _Vhenan_.” he greeted her as always, voice and eyes soft. He had missed calling her like that in the terrible, dark time he had spent far from Skyhold, far from her. He always made sure to repeat that word and many others whenever he could, happy to see her smile and blush and hear her say them in return.

He kissed her, nipped at her lips, basking in the sound of her laughter, and melted when she placed the books down on the desk to hug him and kiss him a second time.

“How was your meeting with the advisors?”

“It went well.” she looked very excited and joyous, a surprising thing since those meetings tended to be dull or filled with so many issues, missions, and letters that they could hardly be described as “relaxing”. 

“Did the Inquisition gain even more support?” he raised an eyebrow, smirking, and she chuckled, shaking her head.

“I think there is not a single corner of this continent that hasn’t offered us support by now.” She bit her lips, hesitating for a moment, then added: “I… I went to the healer.”

Solas’ smirk disappeared in an instant, replaced by worry and a heavy dose of horror.

“Are you feeling unwell? Are you ill?” he asked, trying to maintain his composure and not give into panic, although he was pretty much screaming internally. 

Lavellan giggled, shaking her head, and he managed to relax… not much, but he felt less the grip of despair on his heart now.

“I’ve had some… problems, the last few weeks. So I went to the healer and she examined me.” she continued and Solas frowned.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have accompanied you!”

“I wanted to be sure first! It’s not-”

“Are these problems serious? Are they caused by a wound or infection or…”

“Solas, it’s not a bad thing!” she was still smiling and laughing and he pleaded her with his eyes to explain, because he felt like dying. She took his face in her warm hands and kissed his nose.

“ _Vhenan_.” he murmured, his tone stern and firm, his fingers pressed into her waist. She took his hands and moved them on her belly; he found perfection in her eyes and smile, as he did every single day, and blinked.

She waited expectantly, but he just looked down at his hands and tilted his head.

“… Your stomach hurts?”

She spluttered her next fit of giggles and he huffed, scrunching his nose, cheeks red because he felt stupid for not being able to understand and wanted her to explain what was happening as soon as possible. 

“Oh, Solas!” she hugged him, arms wrapped around his body with intense gentleness and love. “Who knew the Dread Wolf could be so silly?”

“You are the first one to call me like that.” he said, nuzzling her neck before protesting, with a whine that was absolutely not a whine: “Stop being so mysterious and tell me, _vhenan_!”

“I wonder if the child will be so adorably naïve.” she said softly, pulling away to smile at him, and in that moment his world changed again, it was transformed by her again; it turned into a magical place, a new reality filled with light and richness. 

He gaped at her, at loss for words, then laughed with her, a triumphant sound that echoed in the room; he kissed her face, feeling younger than ever, more alive like he had ever thought possible. 

Tears streamed down his face as he laughed and soon he was sobbing against her shoulder; her lips pressed kisses on his neck, her gentle hands rubbed his back, going up and down, and she started whispering in his ear how much she loved him, what a beautiful person he was, how proud and happy she was to have a child with him.

Later he noticed that all the books she had brought were useful guides and advices for future parents.


	4. Chapter 4

When he heard the first cries, his heart stopped and he didn’t dare move from Lavellan’s side. 

He watched the midwife take the screaming baby and clean the blood delicately. He kept using the healing magic on Lavellan’s lower body like the dwarf had told him to, but he couldn’t stop looking up at where the baby was.

For a moment, he felt the urge to jump forward and snatch- him? Her? He didn’t know and he couldn’t even read the dwarf’s expression to make sure everything was well, but his mouth refused to open and let the words out. 

Fortunately Lavellan was just as curious as him and she asked, eager, raising her head and straining her neck to see better:

“Are they okay? Is it…”

For the first time in those long hours, Solas saw the dwarf smile. She turned to the couple with a huge grin and said: “A healthy, beautiful boy! Congratulations!”

Cole, his hands bloody and hair sticking out in all directions just like Lavellan’s, smiled and his voice was soft and clear when he added with awe: “A new life, bright and shining, a beacon of love and possibilities. His blood is ancient and strong, his mind sharp, there is already kindness in him. He will be a good person.”

Lavellan sobbed and smiled at Solas through her tears; his eyes were glossy as well and his hand was still gripping hers tightly. He knew he had to let go now, because she needed to hold the baby and feed him, but he couldn’t move a muscle and the sound of his own heartbeat was deafening, a drumming song in his ears.

The baby had stopped crying, perhaps more comfortable now that he was clean and warm in the blanket the midwife had wrapped around him; Solas stared at him from the bed, fingers twitching to touch him, mind screaming at the tears to stop so that he could see him without a blurred sight.

“The name we chose for a boy.” Lavellan suddenly said, timid. “Is that still good?”

Solas quickly turned to her, opening and closing his mouth even if no sound came out. He cleared his throat and simply nodded, blushing when she smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

“It’s okay to be speechless, Solas.” she whispered with sweetness and understanding and he closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek, and kissed her hair.

The midwife handed her the baby and the light that appeared in her eyes when she first held their son made Solas’ heart explode with emotion, something so raw and intense that he couldn’t even believe it possible. 

“We shall go now, Inquisitor.” the dwarf announced, bowing respectfully with her two apprentices. “We will tell your friends below to wait a bit before coming up, alright?”

“Thank you! Thank you for everything!” Lavellan exclaimed, moving her eyes from the baby with great difficulty, but it was enough to convey all her gratefulness. She looked at Cole and smiled at him too and the boy smiled back, a blush on his heated cheeks.

“Don’t even mention it, Your Worship.” the midwife turned to Solas and grinned. “You will be good parents.”

He burst into tears, pressing his face into Lavellan’s shoulder; they were left alone, even Cole quickly went downstairs. They heard the others cheering, loud cries of joy and relief echoing in the tower.

“Solas.”

He raised his head, sniffling, and Lavellan gently took his hand and brought it on the bundle in her arms. He tensed up, not knowing what to do, then he just _looked_. He looked at their son, at his cute, perfect face, at his tiny fingers and pretty ears. He looked at the most beautiful thing he and Lavellan had given to the world, their greatest gift and pride, and moved his hand to his head, cupping it gently.

“ _Da’vhenan_ …” he murmured, awe and love in his voice and eyes, and he smiled, tears running down his face, lips and fingers trembling. He looked at Lavellan, saw her humid, joyous smile, and let out a breathy laugh.

“Thank you, _ma sa’lath_.”

“Silly papa wolf.” she said with a fond smile. “Here, hold him. Like this.”

As Solas leaned closer to take the baby - heart thundering again, hands shaking -, she kissed him and he melted into her mouth, the baby held safe between them.

“Solas.” she whispered, with worry and a hint of fear. “Is… is this world okay?”

He widened his eyes, taken aback, and she, regretting her question because she didn’t want to ruin the moment, looked away, at the child, a hand resting on his small chest.

“My heart.” Solas murmured, lifting her head with his free hand. He smiled, his eyes still swelling with tears of joy, and continued: “If you and the baby are in it, then this world is _perfect_.”

He rested his forehead against hers and added: “And we will make it even better. For him and for everyone else. Together.”

It was strange to know that, to know that they could be finally stay with each other, be a family, be together, and share the duty of rebuilding Elvhenan; the simple thought made him grin and wanting to howl and show his delight to everyone in the world.

Lavellan cuddled up next to him, smiling, a deep blush on her face, and they watched their son, laughing when he cooed, watching with moved eyes as he closed his little fists and kicked his legs up in the air. He would need food soon, but for now he looked content to stay like that.

Below, the others were growing impatient.

“Let me pass!“ Dorian cried out, indignantly, probably fighting with the poor girl guarding the door. “I am his _uncle_!”


	5. Chapter 5

The room got invaded by all the members of the Inner Circle, who gasped, squealed, babbled in a loud, quiet way. The baby kept cooing in Lavellan’s arms, fortunately not bothered by the new presences - much to Solas’ relief, who was ready to kick anyone out if they dare to make his son cry.

Dorian’s smile was so big and bright that even his mustache seemed to grin and when he touched the child’s cheek with a finger and the little one gurgled, he exhaled and rose slowly.

Lavellan smiled at him and Dorian leaned down again to kiss her forehead, congratulating her and _sniffling._

“Hah! The Tevinter got emotional!” Bull roared, then elbowed Sera to be the second one to admire the child. Part of Solas shivered in panic as he saw the huge horns get closer to the baby, but the delicateness the Qunari was using to touch the little elf’s hand was precious and spoke much of how he respected and already loved that new life. Solas managed to relax, before a pair of hands grasped his head and unfamiliar lips kissed both his cheeks.

“ _Mwah_! _Mwah_! Congratulations, my friend! He is stunning!” Dorian quickly went back to the child, hissing at Sera and Cassandra while a bewildered Solas accepted the others’ congratulations.

“Ah, Chuckles!” Varric said with a content sigh and a sweet, paternal look on his face. “It’s good to see you like this. You and the Inquisitor deserve this joy. And that baby is _adorable_ and I don’t use that word often, so I really mean it.”

“Thank you, Master Tethras.” Solas replied, his voice still a bit hoarse and shaky due to the previous tears. Varric’s eyes seemed a bit shiny too as he turned to him and added with a grin: “If you ever need a storyteller or someone to calm him with extravagant tales, you know where to find me.”

“We would be happy to let you tell him fairytales and lullabies.” Solas’ smile got bigger. “You are one of our most trusted helpers in this matter… together with Cole.”

The boy had come back, his hands now clean, the huge hat back onto his head. He was lingering near the bed, observing the child with wistful eyes; when Lavellan gently handed him to an excited Sera (and Solas’ blood almost _froze_ in his veins at the sight), the spirit boy wrung his fingers, fidgeting on the spot, clearly desiring to hold him as well.

“He’s so tiny! Like a lil’ nug!” 

Solas bristled, frowning at the crude comparison, but Lavellan’s laughter once again hushed him before he could respond with a snarky answer. Leliana and Josephine seemed to agree too, the Spymaster almost bouncing next to Sera, the Ambassador pressing both hands on her mouth to stifle (in vain) her gasps of joy and wonder.

Cullen was behind them, eyeing the child with a mix of wonder and worried doubt.

“He is… very small, yes.” he agreed, but in a different, more clinical way. “Is that good? Is it normal for elves?”

“Oh, shut up, you! You are ruining all the fun!” Sera snarled and Solas thought that the world was indeed a surprising place, because for the first time he agreed completely with her and inwardly thanked her for her intervention.

“It is normal, Commander.” he stepped in. “Elven babies are not as big as human babies and the midwife confirmed he is healthy.”

“Good. That’s the important thing.” Cullen smiled at him and Lavellan. “Congratulations to you both!”

“Cassandra, Blackwall.” Lavellan called, looking at the two figures standing a bit far away from the bed. “What are you doing there?”

“Huh…” Blackwall rubbed his neck, although he did get closer and watched the baby from above Sera’s shoulder. “I’m afraid we are not used to… this.”

Cassandra shyly approached the bed too and a smile curled her lips when the child flailed his tiny hands and made a weird, funny sound. 

“It’s okay, Seeker! It’s just a newborn, it won’t bite.” Varric joked, only to receive a deadly glare from the woman.

“I know that!” she exclaimed, before gasping, afraid to have scared the child with her loud tone. The little one was unfazed and Sera snickered as she saw the look on the Seeker’s face.

Vivienne came closer too and her face showed only gentleness and care as she reached out for the newborn and murmured: “Hello, little one. You are a really precious thing, aren’t you?” Then she went to Lavellan and took her hands, saying with a huge smile, very different from all those Solas had ever seen on her face: “I am so happy for you, my darling. This is a blessed day.” 

She turned to Solas and surprisingly her smile didn’t change nor her tone became smug and pretentious as it tended to be when she talked to him.

“Of course I am happy for you too, dear! It is nice to see peace in your eyes, at last.”

Yes, the world was definitely a surprising and _mad_ place, Solas mused as he thanked the Enchanter with a small, but sincere smile and a nod of his head.

“Cole.” Lavellan smiled. “Do you want to hold the baby?”

The boy gasped, his eyes wide and full of gratefulness.

“Can I?”

Sera huffed and reluctantly gave him to him, mumbling something about “the weird thing gettin’ all softie over the little nug”, but Cole ignored her and stared down at the baby as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He was, Solas thought, an arm wrapped around Lavellan’s shoulders. They both watched the boy lull their son, before the others started discussing with them the days that awaited them, the announcement to the rest of Skyhold and Thedas, the rooms, toys, and clothes they wanted to prepare.


	6. Chapter 6

Lavellan started yawning and blinking drowsily after half an hour or so and Solas’ pointed look at everyone made all the guests leave the room in a hurry.

Dorian and Josephine had a hard time saying goodbye to the baby, constantly looking back as they stepped down the stairs; Cassandra and Blackwall found the courage to caress his hands, then they were kindly - but firmly - pushed away by a practical Leliana and Varric. 

Cole gently put the child back into Lavellan’s arms, but stood awkwardly near the bed as if waiting for something.

“Don’t worry, Cole.” she said to him with a sleepy smile. “You can hold him again tomorrow.”

The boy’s smile was so big it split his face in half and then he was gone too, knowing that both parents needed to rest and the little one wanted food.

The baby was fussing, in fact, whimpering and furrowing his little brow, mouth already open in a silent wail. Once everyone was out - after waving goodbye to the family and stealing other glances of the newborn -, Lavellan pulled down part of her nightgown to uncover her breast and began feeding him.

“He is so hungry.” she giggled, watching with love the child, but when she received no answer she looked up and saw Solas staring at her. 

That sight, so domestic and sweet and private, that kind of _bond_ , had made him speechless again and he was watching them with adoration and awe. 

If their son was the most beautiful thing in the world, then Lavellan was perfection beyond comprehension and together they were something to utterly stunning that existed no words - nor in the waking world nor in the Fade - to describe them. 

Lavellan smiled at him and he blushed, looking down at the baby, who was still suckling her breast, his flailing arms now resting near his round face. Solas touched his head with the tip of his index finger, not wanting to bother him, then he slowly traced it down his left ear, which moved slightly.

He stayed like that, enthralled, a comforting and sweet silence filling the room, until the baby moved away from Lavellan’s breast and started gurgling again.

“We should lull him.” she said and Solas’ arms reached out before she had even finished speaking. 

“Let me.” he offered, but it sounded more like a plea, and she beamed up at him. 

He took the child and got up to lull him better and help him digest. He wasn’t familiar with that, not even after reading all the books about children and newborn they had ordered in the past months, but it soon came natural to him, just like feeding him had come natural to Lavellan. 

He took deep breaths, not allowing himself to cry again, but as the child cooed and fell asleep against his chest, tears ran down his cheeks without control.

He slowly went back to bed, where Lavellan was about to enter the Fade too. She had watched him for the whole time, though, and cupped his cheek with a warm, humid hand.

“ _Vhenan_.” Solas breathed out, panic rising in his voice. “Please, tell me this is not a dream. I could not stand the thought of…”

Her kiss interrupted him and he moaned into it, focusing on her presence, on the warmth of the bundle in his arms, on the sweetness of her soul and lips.

“It’s real, Solas.” she said softly. “We are real.” 

And he knew it was true, that he was in the waking world and not in some dreams his sleeping mind had created in the Fade. 

“Feel him.” she continued, touching their son. “He is warm and alive and he was born from our bond.” She shyly looked up at him again and kissed him a second time. “Feel me too, you silly wolf.”

“You smell like sweat and milk.” Solas murmured and her blush deepened, her smile got more timid, as he kissed her neck and mumbled: “I love it.”

“I am glad I can be so alluring even after a feat like this.” she snorted and Solas chuckled into her soft skin. He then pulled away, smiling at her, calm and reassured, and she rested her hand upon his, right under the baby. 

They stared at each other like that for quite some time, until Lavellan had to break eye contact due to a new yawn. Solas chuckled again, helping her rest down, then proceeded to do the same, the baby safely tucked between them. They silently agreed that he would sleep with them for that night and not in the cradle Solas had carefully painted for him during the past months.

“Solas.” 

“Mh?”

Lavellan grabbed his shirt as he draped an arm over her and said, her voice a kind and soft whisper: “ _Ar lath, ma vhenan_.”

Solas’ heart beat faster and he kissed her with fervor and gentleness together, his lips lingering on hers for long seconds.

“ _Ma sa’lath_.” he said, smiling through tears of joy. “ _Ar lath, ma uthlath_.” he gave her another kiss and nuzzled her cheek.

“Let us sleep. You had a long day and you need all the rest possible.”

“Don’t get up without me!” she said, tugging at his shirt. “I know you will rise before everyone else to make sure everything is alright. Please, trust the others and don’t worry.” she looked at him, her expression sweet and timid. “Stay with us in bed.” 

His smile broadened as he descended on her and gave her another kiss.

“Always.”


	7. Chapter 7

He stayed in bed, the idea of getting up not even remotely crossing his mind.

He watched Lavellan and the baby sleep, her cheek squished against the pillow, their son’s breathing regular and even, so soft that it was barely audible.

During his sleep, Solas had met his spirit friends; they had congratulated him, happy for his joy and peace, for his renewed will to live, for the love he gave and received from Lavellan. Then he had found her as he did every night - the Wolf always found his wife, no matter how infinite and changeable the Fade was - and they had congratulated her too, asking her questions about the birth, curious as ever. 

Now, as he lay awake in bed, he thought about how he had risked to lose this happiness, how he had risked to never let this happen and forever spend his life in pain and solitude, leaving Lavellan with an open wound and so many unanswered questions.

He had no gods to thank, to call to honor their names; he thanked Lavellan, the only goddess, the only deity in his life; he thanked her for everything - for her love, her kindness, her understanding, and now this, their son - and pressed a kiss on her lips, enjoying her sweet taste.

He felt her return the kiss and her hand moved from their son’s to take his.

“ _Ma sa’lath_.” she said, eyes fluttering open, lips curling into a sweet, sleepy smile which Solas returned.

“ _Vhenan_. Good morning.” another kiss, because he could never get enough, then: “I am sorry. I did not mean to wake you up.”

“I was already half-awake.” she looked at their baby, then beamed up at Solas, saying: “Isn’t he beautiful?”

He touched the little one’s head, caressing it, then traced his nose with his index finger. 

Tears blurred his sight again and he held them back, croaking out with a grin: “Very much so.”

He rested his head down again, admiring their son in the soft light of the room; it was still early and the sun hadn’t risen completely yet, coloring the Frostback Mountains only with pink tones, and there was a relaxing, calm mood in the bedroom.

Solas reached out and gently grabbed Lavellan’s hand, playing with her fingers and chuckling when she played with his, longer and bigger, as well. Hers had become softer in the long months she had spent without fighting and travelling, although he could feel the callouses caused by the needle, which she had used a lot to sew toys for the upcoming baby.

Her favorite - and Solas’ as well - was a stuffed black wolf with three red eyes, based on his Dread Wolf form. It was cute and funny, a cute reproduction of a much bigger and imposing creature. It had waited on the desk of their bedroom for nine months and Solas slowly got up, careful not to wake the baby, to retrieve it.

Lavellan made an alarmed and quizzical sound, gripping his hand, eyes wide; Solas hovered over her and kissed her, deeply and for a long time, until she started giggling in his mouth and he pulled away to let her breathe.

“So impatient.” she joked, an amused and sweet smile on her lips. “I just gave birth to our _da’fen_!”

“Forgive me.” Solas laughed, a small blush on his cheeks, his heart beating faster after hearing that cute term. “You are… very beautiful like this, _vhenan_. You always are, but now you are glowing in motherhood, you taste of milk and…”

“Hush, Solas, or I am going to jump on you right here.” she whimpered, face as flushed as his, and he grinned, quickly leaning down to steal another kiss.

Just then, her stomach grumbled _very_ loudly and she gasped, staring down at her body in horror.

“By the Void, what was that?”

Solas stifled his laughter behind one hand and, after giving the baby a feather-light kiss on his forehead and another one to Lavellan, he stepped away from the bed.

“It is still very early.” he said as she sat up, watching him with longing. “The kitchen staff probably hasn’t prepared our breakfast yet, so I am going to request it.” 

Before heading down the stairs, he ran to the desk, took the plush and went back to the bed to give it to Lavellan; he used the chance to kiss her and the baby another time, then he quickly headed to the main hall.

  
  
\- - - -  
  
  
  
To his great surprise, the rest of the Inner Circle was there, talking with low voices at one of the long tables. As soon as they heard the door open, they raised their heads and then immediately sprang up on their feet upon seeing Solas.

“Here is the father!” Bull roared, opening wide his arms and pulling Solas into a bone-crushing hug, lifting him from the ground. Solas gasped, breath leaving his lungs, feet dangling above the floor, and awkwardly patted the Qunari’s back.

“I am so happy for you, you smug wolf!” Bull sniffled and Solas managed to smile into his massive shoulder, raising his other arm to try to return the hug.

“Thank you, Bull.” he wheezed and the other let him go; Solas filled his body back with the crisp morning air, but he was soon left breathless again when Blackwall’s hug and pats on the back came.

The human’s hug didn’t last long like Bull’s, but it was equally tight and sincere and tears soon prickled Solas’ eyes again. For a moment, he thought about that one panel in the rotunda he had made so many years ago, the one with the wolves howling at the sky, the creation of the Inquisition; and he felt like that panel had become truer than ever for him now, it had come to life and become his reality. 

If the Inquisition was before a group of friends he had come to respect, it was now a pack, a family that he had come to love.

“Bull and I made something for the little one!” Blackwall said, pointing at an amazing rocking wolf he had carved out of wood; it was the first time Solas saw it and he stared at it with surprise and gratefulness, opening and closing his mouth, until only a soft “thank you” left it.

“I painted it.” Bull said, hands on his hips. “Almost lost my eye with those tiny brushes, but it was so worth it! Look at those paws! Almost better than a dragon’s!”

"I made something too! Move, move!” Sera snarled, elbowing Dorian (who cursed in Tevene) to reach Solas and hand him a kerchief for the neck.

It had been clearly made by her: the fabric was flashy and worn, with odd black animals crudely sewn on it.

Solas squinted his eyes, trying to decipher those weird figures, until Sera huffed and mumbled: “They are wolves. Because you are one, yeah? And I guess Lavellan is too now, since she is your wife, and the baby is too because you made him together. Kinky stuff. So yeah, wolves. And the fabric is green and golden because green is the Fade and golden is Lavellan’s color, so you are together there too.”

Solas stared at her, still silent, mouth slightly open, then he smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder. She huffed again, embarrassed, but her expression was secretly pleased when he said: “Thank you, Sera. This is very thoughtful and sweet.”

"I guess, yeah?” she shrugged, the corners of her mouth twitching. “And congrats for the lil’ cub.”

"Is it our turn now? Can we show this lucky father the result of months of hard work, careful choices, and of course undeniable talent?”

Dorian and Vivienne stepped forward, the first carrying a small basket that seemed full to the brim; Vivienne opened it with a flourish and Solas saw that it really was full to the extreme, filled with rich clothes suitable for a child; small shirts with intricate patterns, pants and sashes with elegant textures and motifs. There were many wonderful colors and fabrics, but the theme and style were familiar.

"We asked for an elven style, of course.” Vivienne said, folding her arms in her usual manner, smirking with satisfaction, but also fondness. “We know how much you and the Inquisitor care about that and the child absolutely needs to know the lore of his people.”

”We called the best tailors in Orlais and guided them throughout the whole process.” Dorian continued, his grin so broad the tips of his mustache had reached his cheeks. “Of course we asked for help! Many elven members of the Inquisition were happy to give their advice.”

”And we requested many, different colors. We don’t know what the tastes of the little one will be, so there are several shades he can choice from.”

Dorian and Vivienne looked so proud (despite Bull’s grumbled comments about “armors. Where the hell are the armors, Dorian.” and Varric’s snickers) that Solas simply had to smile at them and bow his head respectfully.

“You have my thanks.”

It was a simple sentence, but the emotion in it was sincere and Dorian and Vivienne knew this; they smiled, closed the basket, and gently placed it near Solas’ feet.

"Now, we are not as fancy as these guys here. Well, maybe Ruffles and Nightingale are. But Curly and the Seeker?” Varric started, a book in his hands, ignoring Cullen’s glare. He turned to Cassandra, who was standing awkwardly next to him, a scowl on her face; the dwarf grinned and playfully smacked her folded arms with the book.

"Now, Seeker! It’s okay to be nervous after writing your first book, but you don’t need to look so _murderous_.”

"The only one who is going to get murdered here is you, dwarf.” she muttered, two red dots on her face.

“You wrote a book together?” Solas asked, raising one eyebrow, smirking; Sera cackled, making a crude joke with Blackwall, and Dorian tried to read the title, to no avail.

“Is it _smut_?” he gasped. “A manual of sexual education for the kid?”

“Andraste’s ass, _no_!” Varric spluttered. “It’s a fairytale book! The advisors helped me and Cassandra find good stories based on their personal experience.”

"Varric and Cassandra changed them to make them suitable for a child, of course.” Leliana intervened. “But they contain something personal and precious that we wanted to share. Various teachings, knowledge, morals and ethics…”

"Stories of palaces, intrigue, and mystery!” Josephine added, bouncing.

"And of great battles and beautiful creatures.” Culled concluded. “The main character is… rather special.”

Solas took the book Varric has handing him and observed the cover; it depicted a young man, apparently a dragon hunter, raising high his sword to the sky.

” _The Tale of Sir Anton_.” Solas read, tilting his head. “Anton?”

“He is based on my brother, Anthony.” Cassandra said, wringing her hands. She looked at the door that lead to the quarters and asked, embarrassed: “I hope it’s not too personal. Do you think the Inquisitor will mind?”

"Why should she?” Varric exclaimed. “Seeker, this is the sweetest thing you have ever done… after telling me I was a genius for coming up with this idea, of course.”

"Varric, if you don’t shut your mouth…”

"I am sure she will be flattered.” Solas smiled down at the book and at the brave man on its cover. “And also ecstatic and very grateful. As am I.”

He looked at all the authors of the book and thanked them as well, pretty sure those in his eyes were tears again.

Then he saw Cole, waiting for his turn behind Bull.

"Cole.” Solas smiled at the boy as he approached; he had something in his hands, which were cupped as if to protect whatever was inside. The spirit boy extended his arms and opened his palms, showing his gift to Solas.

Three flowers, beautiful and colorful, picked one by one for their beauty and grace.

“They are enchanted.” Cole explained, smiling. “They will never wither, they will never die. The Wolf has a family now, bright and young, immortal and precious. It will grow and it will spread, bringing good change in the world. It’s home, flowers in tiny, colored bottles, little hands offering them to Mamae and Papae.”

Solas took the flowers and finally let his tears flow freely, thanking the spirit boy.

 

\- - - -

 

When he went back to his and Lavellan’s bedroom, she was feeding the baby.

"Solas!” she exclaimed, staring at all the stuff he was carrying. “What… what is that…?”

"Breakfast is coming!” he announced cheerfully, placing all the gifts on the bed. “The others send all of this, together with their hugs, kisses, and more congratulations. They will come visit us later, once you are fully rested.”

Lavellan observed the gifts while lulling the baby, eyes wide with wonder and joy; she traced the snout of the wooden wolf with a finger; she couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw the book written by Varric and Cassandra and touched the painted face on the cover with care; she laughed when she saw the cute kerchief, gasped when she saw the clothes that the basked contained, and caressed the enchanted flowers.

“They are crazy.” she sighed with a fond smile, not seeing Solas walk over to the desk and take something out of it.

He went back to the bed and sat next to her, hiding something behind his back.

As Lavellan looked up at him, curious and playful, he put his own gift around her neck.

She gasped and looked down at her chest; a jawbone pendant, identical to his, laid against her breasts, its weight comforting and welcome.

Solas watched her almost timidly as she touched the teeth and its whole length; she looked at the one he was wearing, then back at hers, and he started to fidget.

”I… I wanted to give you something special. This time not just words, but something tangible too.” he stopped, cleared his throat, looking down, then: “I made one for the baby too. He can wear it once he is older, so we will be… we will have…”

It was rare for words to leave his mind so easily, but he really couldn’t get his mouth to work normally and cursed himself, fearing to have chosen the wrong thing or upset Lavellan.

He froze when he saw her shaking shoulders and heard her sniffle.

“ _Vhenan_!” he gasped, turning her head to look at her. She was indeed crying, but also smiling, and Solas realized those were tears of joy.

”Thank you.” she said, cupping his cheek with her free hand and pulling him into a deep, warm kiss. “Thank you, _ma sa’lath_ , thank you.”

She giggled when he peppered her face with more kisses and playful pecks; he then kissed the baby’s forehead too, some of his tears falling on his face and making him coo.

” _Ma uthlath, ma vhenan_.” Solas murmured, cradling Lavellan’s face in his hands. They smiled at each other and he knew once again that she and the baby were real, that he really had a family now, that he was loved and could love without worry, without fear. 

He wrapped one arm around Lavellan’s shoulders and held her close, kissed her face again; he caressed their son’s cheek with his free hand and played with his tiny fingers. 

The Wolf howled with joy inside him and Solas knew he has home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done ( ´ ▽ ` ) Another papa!Solas story is coming soon, this time a full fic that will approach differently the subject. Thank you for reading!


End file.
